A Fan's Dream
by Lopie Black
Summary: Their first meeting was arranged. Their feelings totally unexpected. Is a love story between a star and his fan possible? How about the people around them? Follow me in this story as I present to you every fan's dream...
1. Foreword

**A Fan's Dream**

_**Genre: **_Romance, Comedy, Drama, Crossover, Misc

_**Tags:**_ Jang Keun Suk, Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, YunJae

_**Characters:**_

**Main:**

**Lopie**- 17 year old, senior high school student / 19 years old, student at Kyung Hee University

**Jang Keun Suk**- 26 years old, actor, singer, model / 28 years old actor, singer, model

**Maria**- Lopie's best friend, high school senior/ Law school student, fanfiction author, beta reader

**Kim Jae Joong**- Jang Keun Suk's best friend, singer,actor,model, member of JYJ (DBSK)

**Secondary:**

**George**- Kyung Hee University student, dance partner of Lopie

**Jung Yun Ho**- singer, actor, model, member of DBSK

**Park YuRi**- actress

**Gaspard Ulliel**- actor, director, model

**Other** singers and actors will appear throughout the story too.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Part of the characters are fictional and part of them actual (I will let you guess who is what). The fictional characters belong to me and the actual to themselves. The story belongs to me but it's aspired by my best friend's VeelaHeart1996 story "Thursday, a better day?".

_**Author Notes:**_

Hello dear reader! So...this is my first attempt in writing a story and I'm posting it only because a certain someone forced me to *coughs VeelaHeart1996coughs*. I'm not really confident about it so every review I can get, good or bad, is highly appreciated. The beta reader for this story will be VeelaHeart1996. Thanks in advance for reading and I really hope that you will enjoy my story! ^_^

_**Summary:**_

Their first meeting was arranged. Their feelings totally unexpected. Is a love story between a star and his fan possible? How about the people around them? Follow me in this story as I present to you every fan's dream...


	2. Message for you!

**Chapter 1: _Message for you!_**

November 2013, Aigio,Greece

The first notes of Acid Black Cherry's "Fuyu No Maboroshi" the instrumental version, are heard in the dark room. It's 7:10am , time for Lopie to wake up and prepare for school.

Lopie gets out of her bed, wears her fuzzy white socks and opens her window. As the first rays of sunlight fall on her face she stretches her arms and says to no one in particular "Ohayo" which means "Good Morning" in Japanese. Lopie heads to the bathroom for her morning routine, gets half a cup of coffee from the kitchen and returns to her room. She doesn't forget to wake up her younger brother and to turn on the 3G connection of her phone.

The sound of notifications and new messages are hear but she doesn't really pay attention. Instead she turns on her mp3 player in her phone and in the rhythms of "Moya" by AOA get's dressed. She prepares her school bag and after looking at her clock she notices that she has 5 minutes to spare so she drinks some coffee and finally takes a look at her notifications. A couple of likes and comments of her Facebook account are shown but she doesn't care much. What attracts her attention are he two new messages. Well one of them is from her friend Joey with whom she was talking last night before she goes to sleep, a simple "sweet dreams" from the said guy. The other one...well the other one, as soon as she reads it, makes her lose the earth bellow her feat and rends her unable to speak, until...

* * *

So...Hello! And here's my first chapter! As you may have noticed (or maybe not) the main character of the story is myself. A lot of the things that will be depicted in this story are actual parts of my daily life, like the alarm sound for example! Also starting with this chapter at the end of every update I will post links to the songs I use. I believe that this way you will understand the meaning behind the words more easily (if there is any) and also you will get to know some new music! So here are the two songs from chapter 1:

**Fuyu No Maboroshi** (acoustic version) by**_Acid Black Cherry_****_ - watch?v=HQLdX7bnm60_**

**Moya**by _**AOA Black**__**- watch?v=F2V_WqrtCT8**_


	3. It's True!

**Chapter 2: **_**It's True!**_

5 minutes later...

"OH MY KRISUS! Seriously? Omo, omo, omo!"

Lopie begins to jump up and down, running around her room, screaming non-human words. But then her phone rings, it's her mom.

"Lopie where are you? Hurry up or you will be late for school already!"

Lopie looks at her watch and after realizing what time it is, she flees downstairs, says good morning to her mother and together with her brother leave for school.  
Throughout her way to school, she reads again and again the message while mumbling "no way", "you must be kidding me" and "Oh God".  
She somehow manages to say goodbye to her brother when they arrive at his elementary school and after walking for another couple of meters she finally meets with Maria and Voula, two of her friends.  
As soon as Maria sees Lopie she looks at her confused. Before anyone says anything, Maria steps forward, grabs Lopie from her shoulders and asks.

"What? Did anything happen?"

Lopie just look at her dazed and nods. She slowly pulls out her phone and shows her best friend THE message. It read as follows:

"Dear miss Lopie,

Congratulations! During the event "A gift for a fan" you letter to actor Jang Keun Suk was picked as the winning one and thus you will have the chance to meet him at your hometown. For further information and details on the meeting please contact us through email.  
Thank you for participating,

The Gift team."

Maria gasps. She looks at Lopie with disbelief. Suddenly her eyes sparkle and tightly hugs Lopie.

"You lucky thing! I knew it would happen someday but so soon..."

And then tears of joy start falling down Lopie's eyes. Voula with no clue of what's going on asks:  
"Hey guys, what's going on? Why all the screams and tears?"

It's Maria who answers her

"Remember the competition Lopie had taken part into? The one about meeting your favorite artist?" Voula nods "Well our girl won! Lopie is going to meet Jang Keun Suk!"

* * *

Hello again! Here's **chapter 2**! I wonder if anyone is reading my story since there are no reviews, hm... Oh well I won't be pessimistic! There must be someone around the globe who is reading this right? *looks around* (Veela-chan you don't count) ^_^  
So, in this chapter we say the reaction of a fan at the discovery of meeting her favorite artist! What do you think about it? Would you react differently? Please tell me! ^_^


	4. A step closer to the dream

**Chapter 3: _A step closer to the Dream_**

After all the screaming and crying the girls have now calmed down and after grabbing something to eat from the baker close their school, Lopie, Maria and Voula arrive at the school grounds. They sit at their usual spot and wait for their other two friends Angie and Maria K. The bell rings and the two girls have yet to arrive.

At the morning gathering the headmaster makes his usual announcements, most of them stupid, and later the students head for their classes. At their way upstairs Voula says

"Angie and Maria are more late than usual"

"Yes and I'm dying to tell them the news!" adds Lopie

"But if you die you won't meet him..." teases Maria

"Yah! Don't say that. Of course and I will meet him. I will definitely meet my husband!" say Lopie goofily and the other two girls laugh. Unfortunately the teachers arrive at the classes and the three girls have to separate since they are placed in different classrooms.

In Lopies mind there's nothing but that message and the fact that lies behind it and all day she just daydreams about it. The classes pass in a blur in front of her and even the reaction of the other two girls doesn't affect her. At some point of the day she says

"Honestly I just want for this day to pass. To tell mom the awesome news, send the mail and for the coming days until our meeting to pass really really fast too!"  
Maria just pats her friends head and says nothing since she can only imagine how Lopie feels.

Finally, Lopie is back home and has lunch with her family. After most of them are done eating , only her slow eater brother left, she tells her parents of the news. They're dumbfounded. After a little while of silence her mom talks.

"So Lopie, you are saying that one of the Korean guys you have hanging on your room's wall is actually going to come all the way here from Korea just to meet you?" Lopie happily nods

"And you are saying that it's all thanks to a letter you send through internet?" She nods again

"So? What do you want me to do? Am I supposed to sign anything dear?"  
"Actually yes. Since I'm still under-aged your consent is needed but that's not why I told you. The one who I will be meeting is not just any Korean guy, mom. It's Jang Keun Suk! THE Jang Keun Suk! My all time favorite actor! I just want to share my happiness with you guys."

"OK, OK I get it honey. You are really happy and of course I will sign anything...but after you promise me that you won't stay back in your studies."

"Yes. Of course mom. You are the best mom ever. I love you!" Lopie jumps from her sit and tightly hugs her mother.

"Yeah right... Let me go now before I pass out from lack of oxygen dear" she jokingly says and the whole family starts laughing

Night has come. During the afternoon and between her lessons and studying, Lopie filled the necessary forms with her mom and sent the e-mail. Even now that she is laying on her bed in order to sleep, her heart beats really fast and even though she's been in bed for more than an hour she can't sleep. After a lot of turnings in her bed she pulls out her phone and her phone's home screen who has no other than her prince Jang Keun Suk.

"I still can't believe that I will meet you oppa" She shyly kisses the said man on the screen and finally drifts in dreamland.

* * *

Hello Lopie here! Friends that tease you are the best friends ever don't you agree? XD Mine tease me all the time! And do mothers never understand the importance of our idols to us? kekeke... I hope you liked** Chapter 3** ^_^ until next chapter!


	5. The prince is here!

**Chapter 4: _The prince is here!_**

A different alarm sound is heard today in Lopie's room. It's "the day" by Acid Black Cherry. A song with a meaning. Why? Because it's been 36 days, 23 hours and 37 minutes since the day Lopie read the holy message and finally, today she is going to meet him. Yes, she is going to meet Jang Keun Suk.

She hops off her bed and goes through the usual morning process. She has already picked her clothes since last night and after dressing up she stands in front of the mirror. She has decided not to do much. She just puts on some make-up, mascara to her eyes in order to make her eyes more intense and a soft gloss on her lips. She does her hair the way she always and after a last check in front of her moms body mirror she leaves for school.

The plan is that after attending school like everyday and after having her friends to calm her, at the end of the fourth period she will take a leave of absence from school with the help of her mom. At noon she will be meeting with Jang Keun Suk in front of the bus station.

"Ohayo" greets Lopie when she meets Maria and Voula at their usual spot. Her face is already red. Both of her friends look at her smiling and Voula take her by the hand.

"So...it's finally the day, huh?" Maria says with a grin but only gets a nod as reply.

"How do you feel?" asks Voula. Lopie just looks at her blushing and then looks down again.

"Aha..." comes from Maria

For one more time the day seems so long for Lopie. The third period just ended and she's on break. One more period and then... During this time the girls give Lopie their last encouraging words.

"You have to stay calm at all times, OK?" Maria says

"Just enjoy the moment , you can do it!" adds Voula

"You will be just fine" Angie finishes

Tears form at Lopie's eyes . She stands up, goes in front of her friends and with a smile on her face says  
"Thank you so much everyone. It still seems like a dream to me that I'm going to meet him. Whats more in my hometown!"  
Well truth to be said she uses the exact same words, every day for the past 36 days so no one pays her any attention instead Maria gasps and puts her hand in front of her mouth in sock. Lopie doesn't notice and continues

"The next best thing is for him to come and take me from school."

Voula grabs her from the shoulders while Angie whispers in her ear "Watch what you are wishing for..." and then they turn her around.

And he is there. Right in front of Lopie's eyes stands the Halluy start Jang Keun Suk in flesh and bones. Whatever words she had prepared for him are already forgotten. Her mind is a s blank as a white sheet of paper. He is brightly smiling at her which makes Lopie even more frozen, if that's even possible. It's high time for Maria to act.

"Excuse us for a moment" she grabs Lopie by the wrist and pulls her aside.

"Get a hold of yourself baby doll! Your prince is here to meet you! FOCUS!"

Lopie blinks. She shakes her head and lightly slaps herself. Finally she nods at her friend and does a 'Fighting' sign and goes back to where Jang Keun Suk is. She slightly bows and greets

"Annyoaseyo! My name is Lopie and I'm your loyal fan! Nice to meet you Jang Keun Suk-shi!"

* * *

Hey again! It's a double update today? Why? Just because! XD So the prince has finally arrived! what do you think? A big surprise for our girl! Was our heroine's reaction too much or maybe too little? Tell me...

Maria K: Unnie I'm so happy you finally read my story! My reply is a chapter later but late is better than never, ne? ^_^

Lace: Thank you for you kind word it make me more motivated to keep going! ^_^ Also you are a Baby? really? My bias in Zelo too! That kid is just too adorable and tall! XD

Laura Potter: I'm so happy you like my plot! I try to write this story while thinking the emotions of every fan. Also don't worry about the reviews, I'm happy you spent time to write me anyway! ^_^


	6. A day with oppa!

**Chapter 5: _A day with oppa!_**

"Annyoaseyo my name is Lopie and I'm your loyal fan! Nice to meet you Jang Keun Suk-shi!"  
Lopie takes a deep breath and lifts her head and after bowing. She hesitantly looks at her prince. He's smiling at her with that adorable smile Lopie loves so much and replies  
"It's nice to meet you too Lopie-shi. It makes me extremely happy to know that I have such a beautiful fan with gorgeous eyes here at Greece." extending his hand for a handshake.  
After hearing that Lopie blushes and turns her head away while her three friends who watch the whole thing just giggle teasingly.

"Th-thank you Keun Suk-shi" says Lopie rather quietly giving her hand to the man for the handshake.  
"Oppa"  
"Huh?"  
"It's Keun Suk-oppa and to -shi" and he winks at her  
"Oh right. Sure. Okay..."  
"Say it..."  
"What?"  
"My name. Let me hear you say it correctly"  
"Keun...Keun Suk-o..oppa" she whispers  
"What did you say?"  
"Keun Suk-oppa" says the girl a bit louder this time  
"Didn't hear you..."  
"Keun Suk-oppa!" She almost screams  
"That's right" he pats her head

Lopie gasps. Her prince is actually touching her  
"Now breath" says Keun Suk looking at her with amusement and Lopie lets out her breath and then breaths in again and out and in until she starts breathing normally again.

She is about to say something but then she notices that Keun Suk is already looking her in the eyes. She meets his eyes too and it feels like a lighting has stoke both of them. They seem lost in the moment, frozen like status looking at each others eyes like there's nothing else worth for looking at.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but are you two OK?" asks Maria and the spell is broken.

Lopie and Keun Suk look at the opposite side

'What was this feeling right now?' Keun Suk thinks to himself but doesn't say anything out loud. Instead he clears his throat intending to change the subject  
"Ahem" the fourth girl look at him " I wanted to surprise you with coming earlier but I see that you are still at school so..."  
"No" Lopie shakes her head negatively "Actually I had already taken a leave for absence for today but decided to come anyway. So it's OK, we can leave if you want to"  
"Is that so?" Lopie nods "Then lets go" and he grabs her hand. Lopie once again blushes and her friends once again giggle.  
"Shall we then?" Lopie just nods and they walk away hand in hand. Lopie forgets to say to say goodbye to her friends but they don't get mad at her, they know.

Lopie and Keun Suk spend the rest of the day walking around Lopie's town with the later being the perfect guide for her prince. They talk about anything and everything from K-POP to future goals and from school/work maters to first love and such. They connect really well and it's easy for the one to open himself to the other and vise versa. For Lopie it's her best day ever of course but strangely it kinda is that way for Keun Suk too. Something that makes him feel weird when he considers that he is with just a fan. But once again he says nothing and simply enjoys his time with the girl that stands next to him.

It's 8:00pm already. The sun has long set and there's not a single place in our around Lopie's town that they haven't gone too so now they are heading towards Lopie's house. Lopie knowing that as soon as they arrive there it will mean the end of their time together stops and looks at Keun Suk with a serious look.  
"Thank you"  
"What?" questions Keun Suk  
"Thank you for been here today. No. Thank you for coming to my life three years ago. You may not believe me but part of me today is how it is thanks to you. So, thank you" Lopie bows 90 degrees while tears have formed in her eyes.

Keun Suk is speechless. It's not the first time that he hears these kind of words from a fan but this time is different. This time he feels like saying "thank you" too even though he doesn't know what for. Once again he ignores that feeling and changes the subject.  
"Is that your house?"  
Lopie looks up and nods, sort of hurt that her words just now were left without a comment.  
"Let's go in and greet your parents then"  
"What? Oh no. No you don't have to..."  
"Of course I do. How else will they believe that we met today?" and he winks at her  
She blushes and nods in approval.  
"They're still at the store though" she adds  
"So?"  
She shrugs he shoulders  
"Lets go then" and he pushes her forward

"I'm back!"Lopie shouts as the enter the store "and I have company" she adds with a lower voice  
"Welcome back"  
Her mother and sister reply. Her father waves and her brother snaps up his head from the computer. When they all see who s her company they leave whatever they were doing and in surprise look at the two. Lopie giggles in pure amusement. It's a big moment for her since the every day phrase  
"There will come the day when I will personally introduce my oppa to you" finally came to be reality and her family's faces are more priceless than she had thought. And to make her achievement even more apparent she says:  
"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to Jang Keun Suk" and while turning to Keun Suk "Keun Suk-oppa this is my family."  
Keun Suk bows 90 degrees and with great respect greets Lopie's parents.  
"Nice to meet you sirs. My name is Jang Keun Suk and I'm an actor"

After the greetings and some chatting it's time for Keun Suk to leave.  
"So what are you doing tomorrow Lopie?"  
"Nothing?" she replies with obvious hope in her voice  
"Then come with me to Athens! My plane leaves at 9:00pm so perhaps we can spend some more time together".

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I'm sooooo full with tests at school and te studying never ends! _ So what do you think of this chapter? Our girl finally enjoys a day with her prince! What about that strange moment? tell me! ^_^

Leena: Hello there? Do you really like my story that much? I'm really honored! ^_^ By the way I have a brother too who looks at me like that wen I read fanfics and scream out of the blue XD I hope the update was good enough! ^_^

Laura Potter: Thank you so so much! For reading my story and for whishing me like that from your heart! About your question *whispers* Yes that's her. Don't worry your words are safe with me and so you know I think the same way too ;)


	7. The Journey

**Chapter 6:** _**The Journey**_

After another, almost sleepless night for Lopie, accompanied with a lot of turns on the bed and screaming in her pillow, it's finally time for her to get up and prepare for her trip to the capital with he prince charming.

Last night, her parents were rather hesitant letting her go that far from home with a stranger but after a lot of plead from Lopie and while noticing how happy she was for that whole day they finally agreed,

It's 9:00am and in an hour Keun Suk will come to take Lopie.  
After taking a shower Lope spends about 15 minutes in front of her closet deciding on the perfect clothes. She dresses up, puts on her make-up, does her hair, prepares her bag and finally puts a few drops of perfume on her. She is finally good to go at the moment her phone rings. It's her mom noticing hr that Keun Suk has arrived to fetch her. She takes a last look in the mirror, gives herself a "Fighting" sign and leaves the house.

"Good morning" she cheerfully says as soon as she enters the store  
"Good morning" reply her mom and a couple of customers that are at the store at the time.  
"Hello there beautiful!" comes from Keun Suk together with a warm smile.  
Lopie's heart literally melts and she blushes.  
"Hello Keun Suk oppa"  
"Ready to go?" he asks  
"Uhm...yes, I'm ready" she looks at her mom.  
"Everything is OK. You can go dear" her mom comes closer and hugs her.  
"Just make sure to be really careful and have lots of fun"  
Lopie smiles widely.  
"I will mom"  
"Let's go then princess" Keun Suk winks and after respectfully greets the elders at the store, escorts Lopie to the car that waits for them outside.  
'He just called me princess! KYA! So happy'

He opens the door for her, like a real gentleman, and then gets in himself. They have a drier so they both sit together at the backseat.

The journey begins. The road to the capital is a well know road for Lopie so she has a lot to say to Keun Suk along the way. The last is impressed by the things the girl knows. From history to geography and from local myths and stories to gossips, Lopie has some kind of knowledge to share for every place along the way.

They are already over half the trip and at the moment they have stopped at a café along the highay for a break.

"May I take your order?" the counter lady asks  
"Yes. An americano for me." says Keun Suk  
"And a cappuccino for me"  
"Right away"

The two sit at a nearby table while waiting for their coffees.  
"You drink coffee?" Keun Suk asks Lopie  
"Yes" she simply replies  
"Aren't you a bit too young for that?"  
"Huh? No way oppa! Coffee is normal for teens here in Greece"  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Actually at my age even drinking alcohol is considered normal."  
"No!"  
"Yes"  
"Do you drink too?"  
"Well...when I go clubbing with my friends I usually order a vodka with lemon, maybe two"  
"WOW! You even go clubbing...do your parents know?"  
"Hahahaha of course they do oppa. Sometimes when we are eating at a restaurant together they let me drink beer. They're cool!"  
"Really cool!"  
"Hahahahahaha" they both laugh.  
"Excuse me customers, the coffees are ready." the counter lady calls.

They stand up from their table and proceed to take them. They chit-chat a little more at the cafe and in a bright mood return to the car to continue their trip to Athens. Lopie walks ahead looking at her phone, probably messaging with someone. Keun Suk who follows behind her catches himself smiling like a love-fool.  
'No way. I'm not...with her...am I?'

* * *

Hey guys! I've been away for too long right? I'm so sorry but a lot happened and I was sorta bored to death to even breath so... _

Anyway the next chapter is here and following the previous one is the trip to Athens! The things that I right here are real, you know about coffee, alcohol, etc and I'm curious is it only here in Greece like that? Also what do you think about our male star? Someone is starting to fall in love... *sigh* if only it was true :3


	8. Accident!

**Chapter 7: _Accident?!_**

Lopie excitingly looks out of her window. Together with Keun Suk they have just arrived in Athens and at the moment enjoy a drive around the city center.

"You act like it's your first time here." Keun Suk points out.  
"Well basically it is my first time for this year. I usually only come with the school during the annual school trip the last day before Christmas holidays. And since the school's trip is next week..."

"It's your first time. So that means you have nothing to say about this place, right? No tour guiding."  
"Well I have some basic knowledge I can share with you if you want. And since I sort of have an identical memory I know my way around the central roads quiet well, too."  
"Wow" Keun Suk looks at her with amazement  
"What?" Lopie asks blushing

Keun Suk takes a serious look and while looking Lopie straight in the eyes says  
"You are really amazing, you know that?"

Lopie is speechless. It was her dream to meet Keun Suk but hearing that she's amazing right from his mouth and what's more while looking at her like that, it's something that not in her wildest dreams could she have imagined.  
Her cheeks are as red as a tomato and her heart beats like crazy.  
Keun Suk gets slowly closer and Lopie starts going his way, too. It's like some sort gravity pulls them close. Their lips are just centimeters away.

Suddenly the sound of break squeaking is heard and the car stops in a rather violent way. Car horns are heard from outside the car. Lopie finds herself protected in Keun Suk arms who has used himself as a shield for the girl.  
"Yah! Are you crazy? How can you stop like that?" Keun Sun screams to the driver  
"I'm terribly sorry sir but an accident occurred right in front of us"

Keun Suk nods and turns his head to Lopie who he still tightly holds in his arms. He slightly pulls her away  
"Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?" and he closely looks at her from head to toe for any kind of injury.  
"Ehm...N-No, I'm OK. Not a scratch thanks to you." She faintly smiles at him.  
"How about you oppa? You didn't get hurt because of me, right?" she looks at him with guilt.  
"What? No. Of course not! And even if I was it would be OK since it's for you" he caresses her left cheek and looks at her lovingly.  
"I...I see."

Lopie pulls away from Keun Suk. Keun Suk feeling the sudden empty space between him arms is also feeling somehow hurt but as the good actor he is doesn't let it shown. Instead turns to the driver and tells him that if everything is OK they should continue their way. So the car starts and the two feeling somewhat awkward, look outside their windows for the rest of the drive without talking.

'What was that just now? It felt different from my heartbeat when I'm with Keun Suk oppa. He felt different...so warm...'

'Right now, what was that? What did I just do? More importantly, what was I going to do? Get a hold of yourself Jang!'

* * *

Hohoho guess who's back! Yup I'm back with a second update this week! It must be the X-mas spirit :P  
Btw I just noticed that this story has surpassed the 100 views! WOW I never thought that there would be any other than me and Veela that would read this! Thanks guys! ^_^ 3

What to say about this chapter...hm...we obviously have some developement but I'm too embarrassed to comment myself so I leave it up to you, OK? ^_^


	9. The Mall! (Part 1)

**Chapter 8: The Mall (Part 1)**

After 20 minutes silent and rather awkward drive the car that Keun Suk and Lopie are into finally stops.

"We have arrived sir." informs the driver.

Lopie looks outside while Keun Suk gets of the car. He comes to her side of the car and opens the door for her, like the gentleman he is.  
"Thank you" Lopie smiles at him while stepping out.  
"My pleasure, princess" Keun Suk winks at her.  
"We are at the Mall right?" she asks  
"You don't like it?" Keun Suk looks at her worried  
Lopie shakes her head negatively "No! I love it! All of my favorite stores are gathered here!" she excitingly says. Keun Suk smiles at her, obviously relieved, and escorts her to the entrance of the big building.

As soon as they enter the department store Keun Suk and Lopie come across a quiet festive atmosphere. The whole place is decorated with big stars and there are Christmas trees everywhere while Christmas carols are heard from the speakers. It's truly a beautiful view and since it's Saturday the bustling crowd makes everything a lot more lively and colorful.

"So...where should we go first princess?"  
Lopie thinks about it for a while and then points at the flour beneath them.  
"This way" she grabs Keun Suk's hand and leads him to that floor. She stops in her tracks in front of a big store.  
Keun Suk who all this time was looking at the girls back rather than where she was leading him takes a look around.  
"We're here?"  
"Yup! This is my all time favorite store" she says and points at the store in front of them.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because it has everything I love gathered in one place! Books,CDs, video games, technology gadgets, earphones, manga..." she happily says while counting her fingers,  
"And me?" Keun Suk teases her and point at himself.  
Lopie once again is taken aback from his words and blushes. Keun Suk pats her head obviously amused.  
"It's OK princess, take it easy"  
Lopie pouts and starts walking toward the store leaving the man behind.  
"Does he enjoy teasing me that much?" she mumbles to herself "Aish stupid oppa!" she adds and then looks behind her  
"Yah Keun Suk oppa, are you coming or not?" she shouts at him  
He doesn't answer and cooly walks her way "Always for you princess" he whispers in her ear and smirks. She furiously blushes but doesn't say anything and keeps going.

-In the store-

"Oh! I was looking for this book! This too! When did this one come out?" Lopie moves from one shelf to the other looking but not taking anything while Keun Suk follows not talking but taking every book she mentions.

After some times Lopie finally remembers that she is not alone.  
"Oppa am I tiring? Why don't you talk?" she asks while turning around to look at him. She notices the many books in his arms.

"What are these?" she suspiciously asks  
"Books" he answers rather nonchalant  
"And why do you hold them?"  
"Because I want to buy them, obviously"  
"But the books are in greek and you don't speak or read greek, obviously"  
"And who said they're for me?"  
"Eh? Then for who..."  
"Just keep going and don't forget to point out the stuff that you want"  
"what? Oh no. Oppa I can't do that. I mean you can't..." she tries to reason him but Keun Suk just put his finger in front of Lopies mouth to silence her.  
"Less talking and more shopping, princess" he instructs.  
Lopie, whose chicks are turning crimson, sights in defeat and keeps looking around the store. This time though she is more careful of her mouth.

After a while they finally come out of the store with a couple of bags full of stuff for Lopie, gift from her prince.  
Keun Suk lifts the bags "Where to next?"  
"Hm...don't know. The first choice was mine so next stop is your choice. What kind of store do you want to visit?"  
Keun Suk touches his stomach "I'm hungry. Where can we eat here?"  
"Up" she points to the upper levels "Second floor!"  
"Lets go then"

As expected Lopie leads the way . They decide to eat burgers. So they buy them and go sit at a quiet corner away from the crowd.

"So our princess likes eating spicy food?" Keun Suk asks after watching Lopie enjoying the spicy burger she ordered.  
"Mmm" she simply replies too focused on her food.

Keun Suk smiles happily since he got to witness a different side of the girl as well as learn something new about her.

"Is your burger that good oppa?"  
"What?" Keun Suk asks confused after returning from his daydreaming.  
Lopie looks at him curiously "Right now you were looking at me or rather nowhere and you were smiling like something super good happened" she explains.

'You'

"Oh yes! This burger is really good" he says heartlessly.

After they finish eating they walk around rather aimlessly just talking about this and that.

"Hey princess" Keun Suk calls out for Lopie and she turns to him only to meet with his phone's flash. "Nice shot! I'm keeping it"  
"What are you doing? Let me see that!" she demands and tries to get his phone.  
Keun Suk notices the 'danger' and lift his hand so the girl won't be able to catch the phone. They start playing around. Lopie jumping and Keun Suk running away. They both laugh. Suddenly Keun Suk grabs Lopie by her wrist. He looks straight into her eyes. Sparkles seem to fly around them. He pulls her and turns her around. Now hugging her waist from behind. "Smile" he whispers in her ear. Feeling his breath so close to her ear makes Lopie blush harshly but she obeys anyway.  
'click' another photo is taken but this time both of them are in. Keun Suk lets her go and looks at the photo.

"Should I upload it on twitter?" he playfully asks while waving his phone at her.  
"Do you want me to get cursed and hated by your fans?" She asks back "Oppa, I have my National Exams coming up and I need all the luck I can get" Lopie adds seriously and pouts.  
'Cute' Keun Suk thinks to himself and smiles  
"Right! We don't want anyone to ruin this pretty face of yours now, do we?" Keun Suk caresses Lopies chick.  
Lopies heart starts beating fast as their eyes lock but she soon comes to her senses and pusses Keun Suks hand away.

"Stop teasing me already! Aish!"  
"Omo look how cute our Lopie is when angry!"  
"Yah oppa!"  
"Hahahahahaha alright. I stop." he smirks  
"So, you want the photo?" he waves his phone again.  
"Yes, thank you"  
"Then come and get them!"  
"Oppa" Lopie whines but plays along anyway

Once again they chase each other while having the time of their life.

* * *

Hi! First of, Happy New Year! May 2014 bring you everything you need!

On a second note, I'm back with another chapter. Obviously things get warmer between the two but there still seems to be a wall that keeps them apart...  
Please tell me your thoughts! :3

Until next chapie! ^_^


End file.
